vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Ada Wong
Summary Ada Wong (alias; real name unknown) is the pseudonym of an otherwise-unnamed red-clad, secret agent of Chinese heritage. She was introduced in Resident Evil 2 as a supporting character where she was looking for a man named Ben, one of those reporter types. Known for her signature red dress and for betraying every team she plays for. Works for the mysterious "Agency", and reappears in Resident Evil 4 and Resident Evil 6 as a main character to bedevil Leon further. She was a Chinese spy with exceptional physical abilities, stalwart heart and composed mind capable of coping with severe situations and handling even the most difficult requests without fault. Initially a private agent, Ada was drawn into the intrigue and treachery that is the corporate world when she was recruited by a rival company to participate in their activities against their primary rival, Umbrella, and later moved to another. She had her own "true purpose" and often betrayed organizations and clients in order to achieve it. This true purpose is still unknown and whether she truly cared for anyone or simply used her charms to manipulate people was never clear. She acted secretly in the background of many biohazard incidents and collected information which became useful to several organizations, while at the same time operating to undermine them. Little is known about Wong's life, although she is known to have had a dark past. She received special training in firearms, marksmanship, martial arts and acrobatics as a spy for a Chinese underworld crime syndicate involved in black market arms trading. As an independent contractor for the syndicate, Wong worked for many external clients and organizations but often betrayed them as a means to fulfill an unknown "true purpose." One of her known clients was Derek C. Simmons, a high-ranking U.S. government official and leader of the secret organization The Family. Simmons appreciated her as an excellent spy and imposed many orders on her for his own ideals and ambitions. He harbored a distorted attachment and love for her and thought they were a perfect partnership due to the genius characteristics they both shared. Powers and Stats: Tier: 9-C Name: Ada Wong, "the woman in red" by the Ganados and some other people Origin: Resident Evil Gender: Female Age: 39 years old, but she somehow looks younger Classification: Human Spy Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Master Marksman, Expert at close combat and with melee weapons, can operate any weapon, very good at stealth, highly trained spy and assassin, very good at manipulating and seducing men Attack Potency: Street level+ (fought evenly with Leon withouth too much trouble) Speed: Superhuman (blitzed Leon, dodged bullets at point blank) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Class KJ (crushed the skull of a Ganado with a kick) Durability: Superhuman (she took a beating from a Tyrant T-103, she fainted for a while but she was still able to escape Raccon City, got shot in the middle of the chest and survived with no trouble) Stamina: High Range: Melee range, several meters with guns Standard Equipment: Her pistol, crossbow, combat knife, spy gadgets also included a lipstick that shoot explosive projectile, some healing medicine and sleeping drugs, and a grappling gun. Also has different variety of gun, shotguns, rifles, knives, first aid spray, grenades, and etc. Intelligence: Quite high, is a trained cunning spy, Ada possessed great intelligence skill and is always ahead of Leon. Being a highly trained assassin, Ada is immensely skilled in hand-to-hand combat and various forms of weaponry, ranging from modern firearms including handguns, sniper rifles and crossbows, to melee weapons such as knives. Skilled at manipulating people. Weaknesses: Has chronic backstabbing disorder/morally ambiguous Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Resident Evil Category:Horror Category:Capcom Category:Knife Wielders Category:Marksmen Category:Tier 9 Category:Female Characters Category:Martial Artists Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Protagonists Category:Hero Characters Category:Humans Category:Gun Users